turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:James Bowie
This is the first time I've ever read about this guy. . . . Someone want to tell me exactly how he went down in the history books as one of the good guys? :He had a good posthumous publicist. William Travis was also not such a great guy. Crockett was pretty decent, all and all, however. TR 02:10, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Travis left his pregnant wife and went off adventuring. On the other hand, the baby may well not have been his. He knew it may well not have been his but he left the baby a portion of his estate just the same. And he named his ex-wife executrix. ::Both men are larger-than-life Texan heroes (as if there were any other kind of Texan hero) and when Texans celebrate you, they're pretty good about yelling down your detractors, no matter how legitimate the criticism may be. ::And as for Crockett, the Indian Removal Act is what led him to abandon the Democrats. Considering that his district was in Jackson's back yard, that's a regular profile in courage. Plus there's something undeniably refreshing about a defeated candidate telling his would-be constituents to go to Hell. Turtle Fan 03:37, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, makes me wish LatA really had been about Lee as a young man ending up fighting in the real battle. Assuming he did so as a volunteer, Bowie would be his commanding officer. Tell me you wouldn't like to watch a gentleman like Lee fume at having to take orders from this uncivilized hustler. Turtle Fan 19:02, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :It might have made for an interesting dichotomy. Then again, would a young Lee be the gentleman of his later years? TR 02:10, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Lee is my dad's greatest personal hero (or his second after my grandmother, God rest her) so I cut my teeth on Lee biographies. They're unanimous about his having been preoccupied with the old verities of honor and duty and chivalry from as early an age as he was capable of understanding them. ::Of course, it would be a very different Lee who would go off adventuring and fall in with the Texas volunteers. But maybe Jackson would have decided to support the Texas Revolution openly and Lee would command a detachment of US Army regulars reinforcing the Alamo, standing seige alongside the volunteers and Rangers. In that case he and Bowie would be of roughly equal rank and the contrast would be even more pronounced. ::Nah, I like the story we got a lot better. Turtle Fan 03:37, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Deletion I hate to do it, because I don't think HT is ever going to actually write about any of the Alamo players or the Texas Revolution, etc., but really this is "Lee hoped he didn't die like those other guys". TR (talk) 02:15, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :It seems that way to me too. Its similar to the three, unnamed and unsuccessful presidential candidates. ML4E (talk) 18:10, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :Seems shitty to have an Alamo story and no Bowie or Crockett articles, but I can't go to bat for them as I did the candidates. Turtle Fan (talk) 21:32, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Slue-foot sue I haven't read the story, but based on content alone, I'm not sure the Bowie knife saving Slue-foot Sue is enough to justify an article. It might justify one for Bowie knife, but Bowie the man still seems like he should be on the References page. TR (talk) 00:42, November 20, 2018 (UTC) :IMO, the reference to Bowie interacting with fantasy characters is just bizarre enough to make it more than a hist ref. A bit like the various hist figs that Sam Yeager interacts with even though they do not walk on stage.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 00:46, November 20, 2018 (UTC) ::I agree with TR. The Bowie knife article I just finished, based on the entry here, gives all the info needed. A "See Also" with James Bowie (Minor References) would cover all info required for the man himself. The similarities I would use would be Pontiac, Illinois in WW and to the Braswell Monument in SV. Neither figure plays a role in the respective stories so are only Hist. Refs. Likewise Bowie. ML4E (talk) 17:23, November 20, 2018 (UTC) :::I think I concur. Much as I hate to delete an article on such a . . . colorful figure. Turtle Fan (talk) 20:26, November 20, 2018 (UTC)